Four Christmases
by MeganePurinko
Summary: A small collection of holiday-based FLAT4xOjamajo oneshots. Finally: Tooru and Onpu. Read... Review... Just... PLEASE don't be harsh. Complete.
1. Tradition

I love the holidays... SO I'm writing a collection of FLAT4xOjamajo fluffy oneshots! YAY~

Happy holidays, I guess. Whoo!

First up is AkaDore... Really no surprise. NO PAIRING PROTESTS! If you want a KotaDore story, write one yourself! SHEESH. So I'm a total sucker for Aka-chan... Shoot me.

**Disclaimer: IF I owned Ojamajo Doremi, these would be episodes, there would be more characters, Doremi would have confessed her love to Akatsuki, etc. As you can see, I DON'T OWN IT.**

--

Tradition

It was a chilly day in Misora. School was out, it was snowing, and best of all...

Christmas was just a day away.

It was normal for people to roam the streets, looking up and down the stores for a gift for their loved ones.

Harukaze Doremi had another idea of how to celebrate it.

Japan wasn't like America where Christmas seemed to just be a family holiday. If she wanted, it could be romantic as well.

This was probably why she clinged so hard to the hand of the handsome boy beside her. If she played her cards right, she could get him unsuspectingly under a mistletoe...

Pucker up.

Doremi lightly giggled, delighted with her plan as she swung their connected hands a bit.

"Come on Akatsuki-kun!!"

Akatsuki looked about at all the strange additions to the streets. Wreaths hung on doors, bells jingling as they were suspended along the wall, people shouting 'Happy Holidays' and 'Have a Merry Christmas' to just about everyone. No doubt there was some special occasion going on... Holiday, perhaps?

The young prince looked down at the red head with her cherry-colored hair in loose buns, her own cheeks flushed from the cold as her hand wove around his, surprising him a bit from how cold and frostbitten it felt.

"So... What exactly is so important that you had to come to the Mahoutsukaikai and _drag_ me over here?" he asked, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"You'll see, you'll see," the pink witch giggled, her mind still conjuring up all sorts of images of her and Akatsuki on the soon-to-be romantic Christmas as she liked to think of it.

Akatsuki made a "huh" sound and they continued. The wizard observed the sights as they walked; little kids laughing and playing in the snow, sledding and flailing their arms about in the white substance; Akatsuki felt a twinge of envy at the lighthearted sight. Back at the Mahoutsukai, it barely rained, and never snowed.

What he wouldn't give to have a simple childhood instead of one filled with responsibilities and difficulties, being heir to the throne and all... It got really boring really fast...

Doremi perked up, turning her bright magenta eyes to the boy beside her.

"Akatsuki-kun?" her cheery-lit voice asked, her hand grasping his even tighter. "Akatsuki-kun, is something wrong?"

He gave her a reassuring smile and shook his head. "It's nothing, Doremi-chan." he replied, giving her hand a gentle squeeze in response. The flush in Doremi's cheeks became more obvious and she beamed.

"Um... Great! That's great that you're not upset... It's really great!" Doremi leaned her body against his, letting out a satisfied sigh. Akatsuki casually ruffled the ruby red locks.

"You're really kind, Doremi-chan."

Doremi's face flushed even more, firmly outdoing the color of her hair. "You really mean it?"

"Of course." Akatsuki laughed a bit at the old memory where all he had to do was charm her to get what he wanted. Even then though, she really was a kind and sweet person, not to mention undoubtably cute.

The pink witch stood on her toes, swifting pecking his cool cheek.

"So... Don't they celebrate Christmas in the Mahoutsukaikai?" she asked, changing the subject. Akatsuki shrugged.

"Nope... First time I've ever seen it..."

"Oh..." Doremi breathed. That much easier to get him under a mistletoe. Her heart and lips were set on it. "It's a special holiday... America celebrates it, too... But it's a little... _different_ here in Japan."

Different in the fact that it was a romantic holiday as much as a family one. But she wasn't going to tell him that, not just yet.

"Oh really?" His interest was perked as he shoved a hand in his coat pocket. "The human world sure is fascinating..."

Doremi giggled and looked about at some of the stares they'd receive. Without a doubt, the two of them looked like a couple.

And soon, they would be. Akatsuki-kun just didn't know it yet.

Maybe they would even be as lovey-dovey as Igarashi and Maki seemed to be... Of course, Akatsuki would have to drop the "chan" from her name first... Not to mention the very thought of Akatsuki's smooth voice wrapped around just "Doremi" like a caress was enough to get her heart pounding.

Doremi gulped at the thought of the prince saying her name in such an intimate way... If she called him just "Akatsuki" without the "kun", no doubt she'd stutter way to much to finish...

She wondered vaguely of how Kotake managed to call him by name, along with the nagging thought that Kotake was a _boy_, not to mention in his case, calling Akatsuki by name was _anything_ but intimate. She quickly shoved the thought away. _Come on, girl! It's all about you and AKATSUKI-KUN right now! Forget about stupid ol' Kotake!_

She darted her gaze to Akatsuki, and he stared back, with a polite smile on his inviting lips and confusion lit up in his violet eyes.

_Dang_, he was cute.

She quickly looked away, the blush returning. Akatsuki would have probably assumed it was from the cold.

"No Christmas memories, whatsoever?" she revived their conversation, just so Akatsuki wouldn't have to ask her anything.

"None."

His tone was usually casual, but this troubled her a bit, her mind drawing up all sorts of disturbing images.

Sure she was putting him _way_ out of character... But still...

"Alright, I'll teach you!" she exclaimed cheerfully, swinging their hands. Akatsuki's expression was fascinated, and the pink witch's laugh turned nervous.

"...What are friends for?" _Friends_. Why did that sting?

He nodded.

"Thank you, Doremi-chan."

Looks like her mistletoe plan was going to be put on hold. Oh, well. There were plenty of romantic things to do on Christmas Eve.

Doremi looked around frantically. How was she supposed to explain it? Japan wasn't like America... Christmas wasn't really _that_ important... Not like New Year's Day.

"You see... Christmas was when..."

Urgh, where should she _start_? With Santa Claus? Or with what she knew? Confusing, confusing.

Time went on as the red head continued her story, full of stutters and pauses every so often as she tried so hard to remember her pointless lesson.

Akatsuki merely blinked and laughed when Doremi flustered for the tenth time and patted her head, telling her she could stop now.

For the red head, she was half-dazed, half-humiliated. Finally, she just groaned.

Pathetic.

"So... If there's nothing special about it... Why do you bother celebrating it?" Akatsuki asked, looking at the pink with a confused expression.

Doremi's eyes popped open wide.

"...I don't really know."

The prince tilted his head to the side, his face shifting to suspicious. "Just to give you humans a reason to be happy." It was a statement, not a question.

Doremi frowned. "Momo-chan once said... It's a time for family and friends... America always seemed a bit more festive."

Her counterpart shrugged.

"Seems that way."

The pink witch smiled a bit before she brightened, finally beind struck with an idea.

"You know, one thing I love about Christmas is the cakes!"

"The cakes?"

Akatsuki blinked while he watched Doremi drool a bit at the thought of the delicious Christmas cakes that she always devoured happily and healthily as a child. Sure, it wasn't nearly as good as steak... But it was still something sweet... Even if Poppu had a habit of always taking the last piece.

The pink witch groaned at the memory but took the boy's hand again and dragged him across the street, explaining as she went.

"See, cakes are usually half-priced on Christmas Day... But since I'll be stuck with my family..." she rambled on. Akatsuki only half listened, eyes on a particular tree that was covered in twinkling decoration.

"Hey Doremi-chan, what's that?"

"Huh?"

The pink witch looked at the tree and she smiled a bit. "Just a Christmas tree... Every year tons of them are decorated..."

"Why?"

"Who knows? Maybe to make everyone feel better..." Doremi laughed at the memories of how early she used to wake up, always rushing straight to the tree to see what Santa Claus had left for her and Poppu... Her little sister was barely a baby then.

She and the other girls STILL decorated one every year... Not to mention how crazy Hana-chan would go, tossing ornaments here and there, occasionally breaking a few. Majorika always scolded her for that...

Good times, good times.

Doremi gripped Akatsuki's hand tighter.

"You know... This was always the time that okaa-san got us Christmas cakes... And she'd always get my favorite... sponge cake with whipped cream icing and strawberries on top! We always had some after dinner on Christmas Day... and never before have we not finished them..." She sighed happily at the memory.

The prince sighed, smiling a bit. "So why are we getting some so early?"

"Um..." the pink witch flushed a light pink. "I was thinking... We could share it... and you... could take the rest home to the king... I bet he'd love it... I bet Fujio-kun, Leon-kun, and Tooru-kun would love it, too!"

Akatsuki made an "oh" sound and they continued. Doremi looked about, leading him into the first bakery she saw.

Quickly checking her pockets, the pink witch scampered to the desk, where an elderly woman seemed to be working the counter.

"Would you happen to have... a sponge Christmas cake with whipped cream icing and strawberries?" she asked hopefully, shuffling as she came up with the money necessary for such.

The shopkeeper grinned.

"Getting something for your boyfriend?"

Doremi flushed and nodded, pleased. "H-He's not... Not yet, I mean. Uh..."

A rectangular box was plopped in front of her, wrapped in a shiny red ribbon and in a plastic bag. The red head stared in confusion before nodding.

"Thanks."

Gulping, she placed down her money, twirling her fingers around the bag's handles, and skipped over back to Akatsuki, who in his traditional polite and gentlemanly fashion, held the door open for her.

Doremi smiled bashfully, stumbling a bit past him...

...Only to hear a whistle from behind.

The pink witch looked back quizzically. The shopkeeper snickered, pointing to something above them.

"You two missed _that_, on your way in."

Akatsuki, clearly confused, looked up.

"Oh hey, it's some plant."

Some _PLANT_?!

Now in full-panic, Doremi quickly looked up. Sure enough.

_Mistletoe_.

The red head flushed. There went her plan.

"Oh... Oh no... Not now... Not NOW." she moaned, her hands trembling with the cake behind her. "I'm not ready... I'm so _not ready_!!"

"Not ready? For _what_?" Now her counterpart was a bit startled. "Doremi-chan, what happens with that plant?"

Doremi instantly broke into a stutter. "W-Well... Um..."

_How to explain... How to explain... _she thought with another rush of panic, now shivering a bit.

_"Actually Akatsuki-kun... That plant is called a mistletoe... and... Um... People are supposed to kiss under it... So, yeah. Pucker up."_

Better keep it light.

"Doremi-chan?" Akatsuki furrowed his brow, lifting up her chin to see into her eyes. "What's going on?"

_Might as well get it over with._Doremi huffed, dropping the cake which miraculously didn't spill.

"Doremi-" The pink witch quickly crushed her mouth to his, an electric shock running through their lips.

Akatsuki's eyes widened, and she pulled back before he could react. Breathing heavier than usual, Doremi quickly picked her cake bag back up, her cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Another Christmas tradition." she groaned, taking his hand as she leaded him outside, hoping he wouldn't say anything about it.

She didn't know what to think when he stayed silent, but was too scared to look over and see his expression.

_Keep it light..._ she thought mockingly to herself. _You could of just pecked his cheek! How harmless would that have been?! But no... You go for a full smack on the lips... And without working up to it!! Urgh..._

Doremi's eyes popped open wide when she heard Akatsuki chuckling.

"The Human World sure is interesting... I never would of thought you people would have thought of something like _that_..."

Doremi looked over her shoulder hesitantly at his amused expression.

"You aren't mad?" she asked in a small voice.

"Mad? Why? Just tradition, right?" Akatsuki shrugged, as if it was nothing.

Doremi blinked in disbelief and she groaned.

"No! You don't get it... The whole reason why... I really _wanted_ to see you... I really _wanted_ a kiss-" she stopped, gasping in shock. Finally, her shoulders just drooped.

"That... That wasn't done right... But I really wanted it."

It _was_ what she hoped for. Despite his shock, his lips were soft... Despite the cold, his lips were warm... And despite herself, they molded perfectly against her own.

Akatsuki frowned. "...I don't really understand. So the whole reason why you suddenly wanted to be with me... That was just to steal a kiss, right?"

He wasn't far off.

"I-I... I just wanted to see you. Period." she stuttered a bit. "I'm sorry, Akatsuki-kun... But I got caught up... You... You have no idea what you've been missing."

The prince smiled at her, lightly bending down to press his lips to hers. Doremi's breath came out in a gasp, and she quickly returned it, her eyes shut tightly.

"...Apparently." he answered as he pulled back, sighing. "Breathe, Doremi-chan."

Doremi nearly choked. "Uh..."

The prince's hand wove around hers. "The cake..."

The pink witch blinked, and finally smiled. "R-Right... Er... Thank you, Akatsuki-kun."

He kissed her forehead in response. He glanced over at some more kids playing in the snow, and he sighed.

Doremi noticed this time, and giggled, tightening her hand around his.

"Hey Akatsuki-kun... After we eat this cake..."

"Hm?"

He looked at her then, a bit confused.

"Yes, Doremi-chan?"

She beamed, shuffling the hand that held the cake behind her back.

"Let's have a snowball fight."

Even in at a frivolous time like this...

There was no denying that it always helped to have someone beside you.


	2. Carols

Next up, Fujio-kun and Hazuki-chan. Hahaha...

Once again, if you have a problem with the couple, don't bother complaining. Write your own story with Yada-kun or whoever else you think Hazuki belongs with...

I've always loved something Dickens-based... (_A Christmas Carol_... **DEFINITELY NOT MINE**.)

Another fair warning: For some reason... I'm sure Hazuki-chan's at least a LITTLE OOC... Maybe, Fujio-kun is, too... Haha... Well, this isn't a popular pairing, obviously... But we all can't chose what to prefer... Not that I hold anything against Yada-kun... I actually like him and Kotake-kun quite a lot. (smile)

---

Carols

The snow continued falling outside as Fujiwara Hazuki sighed, lightly fingering the window from within the cozy, warm library.

The brunette adjusted her bright orange scarf, pressing her glasses up as they fogged, hiding her chestnut colored eyes.

"Tis the season..." she muttered to herself, laughing a bit as she lightly walked through the shelves of endless books, looking quite desperately for the book Momoko had taught her about.

Sure it wasn't probably in Japanese... But this could be the time for the orange witch to finally use her uncanny ability to read the fancy, cursive English words that she had seen the optimistic yellow witch Momo-chan scribble on her paper.

Hazuki let out a light sigh again and she gulped.

Who knew?

The brunette looked around again, and something caught her attention.

For one, someone was reading. No surprise, really. After all, it was a _library_, obviously.

But this particular book in the person's hands was _her_ book. The book she was looking for!

Second, the person seemed way too familiar for Hazuki's tastes... And she'd know the pair of wicks that stuck out behind _"A Christmas Carol"_ all too well.

There was only one wizard Hazuki knew liked books.

"F-Fujio-kun?" she asked in a startled voice. "Is that you?"

"Huh?" Fujio looked up from the book, his light orange colored eyes meeting Hazuki's. He blushed a light shade of red.

"Hazuki-chan..."

Hazuki blinked furiously behind her glasses, looking down.

"Um..."

_Okay, awkward._ She thought to herself, fingers tightening in her scarf.

"What are you doing here?"

The answer was short and obvious.

"Reading."

Hazuki hunched her shoulders, cringing at the sudden indifference. "No... I mean... Why are you _here_? In the Human World?" She really hoped her question didn't sound rude.

"Well... Since Akatsuki-kun's _here_, killing time with his _girlfriend_..." he spoke the last line with a hint of envy. "Might as well see what the Human World has to offer... Man..."

He twirled the small book around on the table.

"And I thought Leon-kun's English sounded like nonsense. I should have taken some notes..."

Despite herself, the orange witch giggled.

"Do you not understand it, Fujio-kun?"

A smile played at Fujio's lips.

"Actually, yes."

Then, he frowned.

"What are you _doing_here, Hazuki-chan? Shouldn't you be out... shopping for whatever it is going on here?"

"Why bother?" Hazuki shrugged. "My parents could get whatever they wanted easily... All I wanted was some peace and quiet... and here, I find _you_, Fujio-kun."

"That doesn't sound like you," Fujio objected, blinking as innocently as possible.

Hazuki dropped her gaze, blushing a tiny bit.

"I know..." she sighed, drooping her shoulders. "It isn't me."

Fujio perked up and silence filled the area. Finally he dropped his eyes.

"I wonder why..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

Hazuki's lips twitched. As usual, he was acting weird... But weird for _him_. She chewed her soft bottom lip before scratching the back of her head, undoing some of her chesnut brown hair from its tight ponytail.

Her eyes darted to Fujio again, who had picked back on his reading.

The orange witch blinked, a blank look on her face before a squeak escaped her throat.

Her counterpart didn't look up.

Finally, Hazuki just pulled up a chair and sat across from him. She cleared her throat, trying to not be too noticable.

He still didn't look up.

Hazuki let out a groan.

"Excuse me... When you're finished... Can I have it?" _Sound polite, sound polite..._

Fujio nodded, but didn't take his eyes off the page.

The orange witch went back to fiddling with her fingers. _Normally..._ she couldn't help but admit in her head. _Fujio-kun would be quite happy to see me... I think I miss him... He may have acted strange... but at least he meant well... I think._

She glanced up from behind her glasses, and her lips twitched.

_I can't act rude... Doremi-chan would scold me..._

"...What part are you on?" she asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"What's a stave?" he asked in return, peeking from behind the book with wide, orange eyes.

"What?"

"A stave. Haven't these people heard of _chapters_?"

Hazuki just shrugged, grimacing.

"English language was... a little weird in the last century or two..."

"I'll say."

Fujio turned back to his book.

"Well, I'm on _Stave _Two." he answered, flipping through the pages. "A blast from the past..."

A smile played on Hazuki's lips as she balanced her head on her palms. "I see..."

Fujio smiled himself, though the orange witch couldn't see from behind the book.

"Patience is a virtue, Hazuki-chan... I can't count how many times I told Leon-kun that... How many times Akatsuki-kun told _us_ that." He chuckled, relishing the memories. "Typical of him."

"Someone patient is good for Doremi-chan." Hazuki layed her head down. "Everyone has something they need... Ai-chan needs someone who'll give her some good exercise... but still able to laugh at her jokes... Onpu-chan needs someone who'll believe in her... but also someone she can believe in... I think Momo-chan just needs someone who understands her... And all Hana-chan needs is a playmate."

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"What about _you_?" Fujio repeated, each word separate and distinct.

"Me?" A blush colored Hazuki's cheeks as she looked down shamefully. "Someone kind... and someone who cares about me."

"Every girl needs that." the orange wizard sighed, rolling his eyes. "_Especially _you, Hazuki-chan. Don't you have Yada for that?"

"Huh?" Hazuki blinked, before her blush turned major. "W-What?! N-No, Fujio-kun... Y-You're mistaken... I-I mean... You DO know Masaru-kun has a _girlfriend_, right?"

Fujio's expression turned blank.

"No, I didn't know that."

Hazuki weakly giggled, shrugging. "Well... Now you know."

"Is that why you're upset?"

The orange witch just nodded. No point in hiding it...

"Christmas is celebrated differently in Japan, isn't it?" Fujio asked trivially, placing the open book down, pages up.

"It's thought of as a romantic holiday, here..." the brunette sighed, poking the table from the intense boredom.

"Different from the book." he deducted, from which Hazuki looked at him rather oddly.

"This isn't London."

"I know that."

Hazuki groaned, wiping off sweat from her forehead.

"You look pale, Hazuki-chan..." Fujio observed, a little worried. "That really isn't like you..."

"I know," Hazuki sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry."

Fujio shrugged. "It's nothing, really."

His counterpart merely smiled weakly. "Do you like the story?"

"Yes..." Fujio smiled back at her before sighing.

The orange witch looked out the window.

"It's snowing still..."

The boy across from her nodded, staring out the window as well.

"Yes... It's beautiful."

Hazuki nodded as well, starting to feel a little self-conscious. She cradled her head on the desk, another sigh escaping her lips.

"Hazuki-chan?"

Hazuki glanced at Fujio, her brown eyes questioning. Fujio merely smiled, picking the book back up and handing it to her.

"Did you want to read it, Hazuki-chan?"

The orange witch blinked, completely confused. She raised her hand to touch the book, but dropped it as soon as she made contact.

"N-No..." her voice wavered as she placed her hands back in her lap. "You can have it, Fujio-kun... I'll read as soon as your done."

"Oh... Okay." Fujio pulled the book back, shrugging a bit. "Whatever you want, Hazuki-chan."

Hazuki's smile twitched.

_My heart is racing... and I have no idea why._

"Hey..." she gulped before closing her eyes. "Um... Hey, Fujio-kun?"

_Faster, faster, faster... I feel so nervous, now... Oh... Why is that, I wonder?_

"Yes?" her counterpart replied automatically. "Um... Is there something up, Hazuki-chan?"

Hazuki's eyes opened back up and she smiled shyly.

"Um... Do you mind if..."

She coughed a bit.

"If I... sit by you?"

"Huh?"

The orange wizard blinked, as if he hadn't heard right.

"What was that, Hazuki-chan?"

"Do you mind if I sit by you?" she pronounced carefully, like she was explaining this to a kindergartner.

"No. Not at all." Fujio looked down, embarassed. "Whatever you want, Hazuki-chan."

Hazuki smiled, getting up to take the closest seat to her counterpart, scooting close enough to be able to read the pages of the book.

But that wasn't the only reason she had asked.

"Do you mind?" she whispered in a hushed tone, blushing at how she could feel his shoulder to hers.

"Not too much." Fujio managed a smile, and went back to reading.

Hazuki smiled herself, reading along with him.

_It always helps to have someone next to you... Especially on a Christmas like this..._ her mind admitted, a bit cheerfully. _It's so nice..._

_Yes, it really was._

Hazuki's eyelids lowered.

"The Christmas dinner from Stave 3, Fujio-kun... That's my favorite."

"Oh, really?"

Fujio flipped through the pages. "This one?"

"Yes..."

"Oh."

His eyes scanned the page before he just nodded in agreement without saying a single word.

Hazuki straightened herself, placing her cold, pale hand over Fujio's soft, slightly warm one.

Fujio flinched, but pretended not to notice.

The orange witch flushed.

"Um..."

"No, it's alright."

"Oh..." Hazuki exhaled, going back to looking over his shoulder. "...What's your favorite part so far?"

Fujio just shrugged.

A few seconds passed.

Fujio glanced at Hazuki for a few minutes before she returned his stare.

"Yes...?"

"It's... It's nothing..." the orange wizard mumbled, quickly looking back to his book before shutting it.

"You know what? I think I already know the ending."

Hazuki just shrugging, getting up as the same time he did.

Fujio placed the book down on the desk.

"See ya, Hazuki-chan."

"W-Wait!"

The brunette stumbled in a very Doremi-like fashion after him, ignoring the snow that gathered on her shoulders and the goosebumps jolting through her skin.

Wow, what a difference.

"F-Fujio-kun!" she called out, still teetering to him, eventually gripping the sleeves of his brown winter coat as if for dear life.

Fujio paused before looking at the orange witch with wide eyes.

"Hazuki-chan?"

"Where are you going...?" she asked breathlessly, her mouth dry. "Come on... Please stay."

Fujio made a face.

"I have things to do... Notes to take... People to see... I might earn a scolding at this rate..." he rambled a bit before groaning.

"Why do you want me to stay so badly anyway, Hazuki-chan?"

"H...Huh?"

Hazuki blinked, her grip on his sleeves lessening before her shoulders drooped.

"I... don't know." she admitted, her pale cheeks reddening. "I don't know. I really have no idea, Fujio-kun."

"Huh..." Fujio took her hands, feeling how cold they felt and squeezed.

"You really have no idea?"

"N... No." her voice was barely a whisper.

"...Alright."

"Huh?"

Hazuki cocked her head to the side, utterly confused. "Alright what, Fujio-kun?"

"I mean, alright. I'll stay if it makes Hazuki-chan feel better."

The orange witch exhaled a sigh of relief, but her counterpart soon released her hands.

"BUT..."

"Yes?" Hazuki asked, smiling a bit. Fujio smiled back.

"...Hazuki-chan?"

"Yes?" she repeated, only for her eyes to widen with shock and surprise as she felt his soft lips brush against hers.

Hazuki blinked again, and both of the orange magic users' faces were a light shade of pink.

The orange witch finally broke the silence.

"Thank you, Fujio-kun."

"You need a merry Christmas, Hazuki-chan..." Fujio laughed a bit, still embarrassed. "Now, let's go finish that book..."

"Let's go read some more Christmas stories..." Hazuki continued before turning to him and beaming.

"Merry Christmas, Fujio-kun." she then stated, slipping her hand around his.

"You too, Hazuki-chan." he responded, tightening his grip around her.

As the snow continued to fall as the shy couple made their way back into the library...

A group of kids could be heard singing "White Christmas" in the distance.


	3. Snowball Fights

Third in row... Leon-kun and Ai-chan... Oh this will be fun. (_Really_! It will!!)

I don't have a problem if you write your own pairing with Aiko... Whether it be Anrima (I hold NOTHING against that guy... I might if he didn't have Akatsuki-kun's voice actor... But...) or heck, even Momoko. Go for it. (thumbs up)

Yeahhh... This is actually a fairly acceptable pairing in my opinion... Even if Leon-kun is a loser compared to Aiko. (laugh)

--

Snowball Fights

_Can someone please remind me why I with him?!_

Senoo Aiko groaned, wrapping the scarf tight enough to choke herself. It couldn't be helped. You'd react the same way too, if your overly persistant so-called "rival" wanted to play at ANOTHER pointless sport...

In the snow. In the _freezing_, cold snow.

Which, miraculously, Leon didn't seem to mind one bit.

He clearly was having a heck of a time watching Aiko tread through the tangible water, seeing her face redden with such anger and such a cute look that only a girl could pull off.

The blue witch groaned.

"So why... For the love of all that's warm and cozy, do ya want a rematch _now_? In the _**SNOW**_?"

"Seems like a good time." Leon grinned.

"Yer an idiot."

"Aw, don't be like that, Ai-chan."

"_SHUT UP_."

He obeyed, taking a step back. Aiko huffed and continued stomping through the mushy snow.

"Why me... Why me... Why me...?" she muttered over and over again, groaning. "Why _now_??"

"Now seems like a good time." she heard her blond counterpart mutter behind her. At that time, she was very tempted to smack him or something.

But no, she had to be good.

_Because_, with Leon's terrible timing, it was Christmas Eve, _for pete's sake!!_

Still, that didn't necessarily water down her mood one bit...

Or would that prevent her smacking the first person who asked if the two of them were a couple...

_Of all the ridiculous things..._

The blue witch growled, kicking a bit of the snow.

_Stupid Leon-kun. Stupid, STUPID Leon-kun._

Behind her, Leon whistled, still in an annoyingly cheery mood.

Aiko made a face.

"How can ya be happy in this kind of weather?"

He didn't answer.

She tried again.

"Why are ya here to begin with?"

"Nothing to do back home." Leon shrugged. "Besides, we heard about a holiday going on in Misora... Nothing's wrong with curiousity."

"Curiousity killed the cat. The _blond_, _blue-eyed _cat." Aiko seethed.

"That's funny." he chuckled a bit. "You sure know how to joke, Ai-chan."

Aiko's mouth dropped, a blush painting her cheeks. "And... ya sure know how to be annoying."

"Then tell me to leave."

That sounded simple enough, but Aiko just growled.

"Ya wouldn't listen."

"I beg to differ." Leon grinned, expectantly.

The blue witch just blinked. She huffed, turning heel and continued walking.

"Whatever."

Leon's stupid grin just widened.

"Whatever you say, Ai-chan."

He wasn't one bit aware of the blush that had heatened up the blue witch's cheeks.

_That Leon-kun..._

She wavered a bit as she walked, nearly running into several people on the way. ("Hey watch where you're going, kid!")

Leon just followed, and for some reason, Aiko imagined him with a wagging tail.

That would sure be a sight.

"Are you still mad?" he asked, confusion lighting up his bright blue eyes.

Aiko glared at him but said nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes..." he mumbled.

"_LOOK_ around ya, Leon-kun. Is that all ya have to ask?" she growled, still in a horrid mood.

"No, actually. I was debating whether or not to ask if you would punch me anytime soon... This time I'd like to be forewarned so I could duck in time."

She stared at him wordlessly.

Leon shrugged.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"N-Nothing." she muttered, spinning around to continue her walk. _Man, what happened to the idiot who always asked for a match?! Has he been taking manner classes from Akatsuki-kun or somethin'? Maybe... I wouldn't put it past him... Always wantin' to spend time with Doremi-chan... Urgh..._

She shook her head. _Why the heck do I envy that so much?!_

"Ai-chan," Leon's voice called out from behind her. "What are you in the mood for, anyway? I figure since we're already outside... We should do something besides walk all day!"

"How about I play ya to leave me alone, just like last year?" she grumbled.

"What?" he responded in confused but still strange sounding English.

_Man, he got nothin' on Momo-chan._ the blue witch couldn't help but think before shrugging.

"Nothing..."

_Why did I just say that? Someone stop me, please._

Leon grinned, and Aiko's lips twitched.

_Why can't I ever get this guy to go away?_

"So? What will be, Ai-chan?"

"Decide for yerself," she mumbled, casting her gaze to the side. "It's too cold for anythin'... Lemme tell ya."

"That doesn't stop the kids..." Leon responded, smiling a bit.

Aiko looked at him, her sapphire eyes sparkling before she quickly looked down, embarrassed.

_Someone mind tellin' me why I feel so nervous all of a sudden? Is there somethin' wrong with me or what?_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

Leon glanced at her, smirking.

"Your face sure is red from the cold."

_Huh?! What the-?!_

Immediately, her hands jumped up to her cheeks, flinching at bit at the frostbitten touch before she focused.

Sure enough, her cheeks felt a TINY bit warm.

_Ya have got to be kiddin' me. YA HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDIN'!!_

"Ai-chan?"

Leon flinched from the vicious glare he received, and shivered.

"Um... Ai-chan?"

She snarled, and he stepped back again, being cautious.

"...Ai-chan?"

Silence. He shuddered from the cold and tried once again.

"Hey... Ai-chan?"

Aiko stared at him, biting her lip as her eyes flashed.

"_What_," she growled. "is wrong with you, Leon-kun?"

"I should be asking you that same question..." Leon's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Why so upset, Ai-chan?"

Aiko made a face, and then she shrugged.

"I just don't like the cold, alright?"

"Really?"

"What's it to ya, Leon-kun?" she asked, her eyebrows raised with suspicion.

"Well..." the English-speaking blond started in a matter-of-fact voice. "I noticed that Ai-chan is stronger than usual if she's angry enough. It's what makes her scarey."

That earned a snowball to smack in his face.

Leon quickly rubbed his face.

"Man that's cold, Ai-chan!!"

Aiko growled, folding her arms.

"It's yer big mouth, not mine, Leon-kun... Did it ever occur to ya that I may have to tape it up _myself_?!"

Ouch. Ever the aggressive one.

"Well... At least it's better than that time you threw a basketball at me..." he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, do you have one? Let me borrow it for a minute."

"No way," Leon snapped in his usual funny-sounding English, putting his hands on his hips. "I've actually learned my lesson from that."

"Oh no... Really?" Aiko's face held several doubts. "I ain't buyin' it."

"You're always like this," he accused. "Can't ya at least _pretend_ to be happy?"

"Keep that mouth of yers shut and I'll consider it," she huffed in response.

"Oh Ai-chan, you're no fun... Looks like the only thing I can beat you in is not losing my temper." he rolled his eyes. "You seriously need to loosen up."

"Ya wanna run that by me again, Leon-kun?" Aiko hissed, the anger rising in her face.

"I _said_, you need to loosen up."

A snowball slammed into his face again, and he growled.

"Didn't I tell you to stop that?!"

"Oh, look who's the short-tempered one now," the blue witch snickered, pride filling her handiwork.

Leon narrowed his eyes, and threw a snowball at Aiko, her face quickly lighting up with shock.

She turned a ruthless if-looks-could-kill glare and returned fire.

Her counterpart lifted his fingers in a "bring it" motion and the two of them continued in their snowball fight, the snow going both left and white until both of the athletes were freezing and shivering.

Leon fell to his knees, his hands a bright red as he shuddered from the cold. "D-Darn... Lost again."

Aiko was still on her feet, but she was shaking even more than Leon was, and her hands were glued to her mouth, as if to prevent her from crying out, and a weird, strangled sound was coming from her throat.

Leon looked up, his eyes question marks.

"Ai... Ai-chan?" he asked a bit shakily, momentarily stumped on whether she was going to burst into tears or explode from anger.

Aiko's sapphire eyes seemed to glitter over her hands, and moisture formed as she shut them tightly, shaking even more if that was possible.

Her counterpart looked freaked, and finally she let it out, but it wasn't the sound he expected.

Aiko; aggressive, frightening, short-fused Aiko, was _laughing_?!

She was laughing hard, too, shaking so much it looked like she was having a seizure, banging her fist onto the stone wall, her entire face flushed.

Leon just sat there, blinking and confused.

_What the...?_

Finally, her loud laughter turned to giggles, and she wiped her eyes.

Then, in the next most surprising stunt, she _smiled_.

Her face seemed to glow with excitement, and she never looked so happy.

Leon's heart just skipped a beat.

_Ai-chan..._

Aiko giggled again, extending her reddened hand.

"Need a hand up, Leon-kun?" she chuckled, still a bit giddy.

He just took her hand, and she helped him up.

Aiko winked, beaming.

"Excellent aim. Ya got me so many times."

Leon just blinked, his expression clearly stating whether or not his rival was mentally stable.

Aiko smiled again, her joy faltering.

"What? Is something on my face?"

"You're not... _mad_?" was all he could muster. From all his experience with the blue witch, a more natural thing would of been her smacking him upside the head.

She shook her head, still smiling brightly.

"Mad? _Why_?"

He stared at her with his jaw dropped and he gulped.

"It's just... Ai-chan... You were so happy all of a sudden."

"Well ya'd be cracking with joy, too!" she laughed, elbowing him sharply in the ribs. "Ya should have seen yerself... Please Leon-kun, it was just a game, wasn't it? It isn't exactly _possible_ to win in a snowball fight."

"Last man standing?" he offered, his lips in a tight line.

She shrugged.

"Whatever. I've never had so _fun _before, though..." her smile widened, her eyes glittering. "Thanks, Leon-kun. I really needed to cool down, if ya get my drift."

He just shrugged.

"Oh, well. I'm still confused."

She slapped him on the back.

"Get ahold of yerself, Leon-kun!" she exclaimed, still unbelievably cheery. "Life's not all about competition!! Why do ya think it is we even _celebrate_ Christmas over here?"

He merely stared at her in still confusion before his lips had an _O_ shape. "So... You're not mad?"

She shook her head.

"Not even the littlest bit mad, Leon-kun."

"You're... You're not upset?" He tried again. It was all still mind-boggling.

"Of course not." Her tone was kind now. "Why would I even be, Leon-kun? Tell me that."

"You always are..." he muttered, shifting his gaze away from her.

"Oh..." Aiko's expression changed, like she was surprised. "Am I really?"

She turned thoughtful, as if to recall a moment where she actually _was_ happy to be near him.

"Huh..." she finally stated. "Guess I should apologize for that."

Leon looked baffled. "Did you... hit your head or something, Ai-chan?"

Aiko glared at him.

"_No_. Can't ya just grasp the fact that I actually _like_ that yer here?!" She threw her hands up in the air, exasperated.

"I mean seriously, THINK about it, Leon-kun! Why else would I put up with all yer nonsense?! Why ELSE would I actually think that someday, maybe, just _MAYBE_someday ya'll beat me?! _Answer that_!!"

But he couldn't. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and his jaw was dropped, as if the girl had just claimed to be back from the mothership.

"Co... Come again?"

"URGH!!" she groaned, slamming her hand on her forehead. "You're so freakin' _CLUELESS_!! _What do I have to do_?!"

Leon blinked, frowning.

"I... I still have no idea what you mean, Ai-chan."

Aiko made a face before shaking him firmly by the shoulders.

"_Listen_ to me, you idiot." she growled, grinding her teeth together. "I. Like. _YOU_."

To prove her point, she pushed herself forward and connected their lips, pressing as hard as she could without opening her mouth.

Leon's eyes widened before he quickly returned it, almost certain he could hear both of their hearts pounding.

Aiko pulled back, her face impossibly flushed before she gulped.

"Do ya get it _now_, Leon-kun?"

His face was blank.

"You win again, Ai-chan."

The blue witch just laughed, releasing his shoulders.

"Come on," she whistled as she took his hand. "Let's go play in the snow some more."

She winked. "I wanna see if ya can beat me in a real snowball fight, Leon-kun."

Leon just grinned.

"This time I'm prepared, Ai-chan."

"Oh, _please_!!"

As the two's laughter echoed in the distance, it was then, Aiko decided.

There's nothing more relieving than a fair-played snowball war.


	4. Hot Chocolate

Yay, it's the final one! Aw well, might as well end this, well... good, I guess.

Since Onpu-chan's my favorite... Tooru-kun's the only one I'll accept with her... In my opinion, even with all her fans, he doesn't really have any competition. (That and I can't stand the idea of Onpu-chan being with a random OC... Grrr...)

Sure Tooru-kun couldn't sing to save his life! The term "squeaky clarinet" comes to mind when I think of his "talented" voice... But at least he can dance! Yaaaayyy...

Without any ado, here it is!

Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas!

--

Hot Chocolate

Segawa Onpu brushed her shiny purple hair back as she wandered around the room, obviously under a pile of stress.

"Ohhh... What do I do, what do I doooo?" she wailed, tightening the bright red scarf as she hopped, sliding on a lavender jacket, still running her hands through her hair.

"A song, a song, a song..." the idol moaned. "A song for _Christmas_? A special concert now? But I finally get to see Papa, and..."

She stared at the calender.

December 24th.

A _time_, she expressed, that was meant to be spent on a lovely date.

Despite being a lovable and well-known idol, Onpu felt sullen and slightly envious of all the couples on their _romantic_ Christmas Eves.

And where was she? Pointlessly walking around the room, debating on what she could sing and what she should wear.

She had decided, finally, on a slim purple winter dress that really brought out her figure, complete with a cute purple santa hat.

Now, all that left was the song.

Onpu huffed, scribbling down the names of her songs in her usual, elegant script.

_We Can Do_, definitely in.

_Half Point_, also in.

_Polar Star_, that would be perfect for the holidays, so of course.

_Cherry Bomb_, that was good enough to jam in there as well.

But...

She frowned.

What did that leave her with? She needed a new hit single.

Onpu pondered, tapping her chin with the pencil.

"Let's see... It has to be something Christmas based... Maybe I'll have Momo-chan teach me _Silent Night_ or something..."

"Hi there, Onpu-chan!"

Onpu instantly flinched, turning to see Tooru waving in the doorway. She groaned.

"Tooru-kun..." she sighed. "Can't you leave me alone? I'm trying to focus."

"Aw, don't be like that..." he sighed as well before winking. "I promise I'll be good, Onpu-chan."

_Sheesh, what a playboy._Onpu thought while her eyes rolled.

"Do whatever you want."

The wannabe star grinned.

"So... What are you doing anyway?"

"A good way to start being good is by being _silent_. Let me _focus_." the idol whispered sharply.

He pretended to zip his mouth shut but grinned.

Onpu sighed.

_Tooru-kun... You better know how lucky you are..._

She bit her lower lip, looking down at her paper, occasionally biting her thumb.

Tooru blinked, looking down at the paper in front as well.

"First up... _We Can Do_... Next is _Half Point_... After that is _Polar Star_, and finally _Cherry Bomb_... What's so difficult, Onpu-chan?"

Onpu merely stared at him helplessly. She just shook her head.

"Forget it... You wouldn't understand."

Tooru furrowed his brow.

"But I _want_ to help." He stated slowly, empathizing each word.

Onpu couldn't help but smile, but shook her head again.

"How?"

He just shrugged, and the purple witch laughed.

"I'm just confused is all." she responded, flicking the bright purple hair from her face. "I just can't decide what to do next..."

"Huh?"

Onpu just smiled ruefully.

_Don't bother helping, Tooru-kun._

Tooru seated himself, staring at the paper.

"So... what? Just come up with another song. There. Problem solved."

Onpu's friendly smile twitched, and she grinded her teeth.

"It's not that _easy_..."

"Is it?" Tooru was back to confused. "What's so difficult about it, Onpu-chan?"

Onpu stared at him, debating between getting up and leaving, and just smacking the boy in front of her.

_No... Be nice... It's Christmas Eve, after all... Even Tooru-kun should be treated kindly on this particular holiday... THEN you can refuse having any sort of interaction with him... I suppose..._

She licked her lips, scribbling on the paper.

_Just be patient, Onpu... It shouldn't be so hard..._

Tooru tapped the desk impatiently, causing her to look up, bright purple eyes glittering with expectation.

"Yes? What is it, Tooru-kun?"

"Doesn't that American friend of yours know any songs?" he shrugged. "For, you know... Whatever it is you're doing."

That wasn't a bad idea, actually.

Onpu's lips curved into a half-smile.

"Maybe..."

Tooru just grinned, leaning back in his chair.

"Glad to be of service, Onpu-chan."

The purple witch just nodded, still smiling a bit. She then sighed.

_Of course... Why am I so happy he's here all of a sudden? That's not like me... Usually, I don't even like being in a one mile distance of him... I wonder if everything like that is just... I don't know... Changing?_

She pondered, tapping her chin.

_Strange... I know how happy everyone else is... Surprisingly... But I'm the only one... Huh... But, still..._

She bit her lip.

_For some reason, I don't like that. It annoys me... Why?_

The pop idol huffed, turning her attention back to her paper.

_No... Forget Tooru-kun's here. I gotta focus on this, and nothing else. Let's see... Come on... Focus... Focus..._

She scratched her head again.

_Erm..._

Tooru apparently noticed her distress, and frowned.

"Um... Onpu-chan?"

Onpu instantly snapped her head up, her entire face a dark crimson.

_Eh?_

Her counterpart pursued his lips, clearly confused.

"Onpu-chan, your face is red."

_Wait, what?_

The purple witch then squeaked, placing a hand on one of her heated cheeks.

"O-Oh... Sorry about that."

She gulped.

What? My heart just started racing the second he said my name... That... That's not normal for me at all!!

Onpu huffed, letting the color drain from her face as she let out a relaxed breath.

"Oh... I'm getting all jumpy for some reason."

"I'll say." Tooru agreed with a grin. "Worry lines don't work with your cute face, Onpu-chan."

_What a creep._

But Onpu just forced another smile, sweating a bit.

"Tooru-kun, why don't you do me another favor?"

Tooru perked up, completely focused.

"Yes, Onpu-chan?" he asked in a bright voice, his pale green eyes sparkling with expectancy. "What is it?"

Onpu's tone turned low.

"Get me some hot chocolate. Don't forget the marshmallows." she stated slowly, empathizing each word.

The purple witch pointed at the door.

"The machine's down the hall... Take a left. Shouldn't be too hard to find."

Tooru nodded, and got up to fulfill her request.

Onpu just waved with a friendly smile as he shut the door behind him.

She turned back to her paper, letting out a sigh of relief.

_Great... Now I got some time to myself..._

Her expression then turned thoughtful.

_I hope he doesn't get lost and starts causing trouble... Wouldn't want anything happening to Tooru-kun, I mean..._

She then flushed, banishing the thought.

_Oh, who cares about him right now!_

Onpu looked down at her paper, sighing.

"What do I do...?"

Sure enough, Tooru opened the door, carrying a cup of hot chocolate.

"I'm back, Onpu-chan!"

The purple witch's eyes bugged.

_It's... It's barely even been two minutes!! Just... how..._

Suddenly it hit, and she groaned.

_Of... course... It's so obvious..._

"You used magic, didn't you Tooru-kun?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Tooru just nodded, handing her the cup.

"No one was around... So there was really no point going all that way..."

Onpu bit her lip, her expression pained.

"You really shouldn't do that, Tooru-kun."

Tooru perked up, a little confused as the purple witch stood, her face both concerned and scolding.

"Doing magic in public is dangerous..." she muttered, placing her cup down. "The last thing I want is something _happening_ to you _again_!"

"Onpu-chan..."

Tooru looked down, frowning.

"You're right... I'm sorry, Onpu-chan."

Onpu just nodded, smiling a bit.

_Tooru-kun..._

She blushed a bit, sitting back down to sip her cocoa.

"Hey... Tooru-kun?"

"Hm?" Tooru looked up, confused.

"Yes, Onpu-chan?"

"Urr..."

Onpu quickly reverted her gaze, her blush deepening.

"No, it's nothing."

Tooru made a "huh" sound and just sighed.

"Onpu-chan, why are you acting so weird all of a sudden? This isn't like you..."

He groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Do you hate me that much, Onpu-chan?"

Tooru wasn't nearly as oblivious as she thought.

But, she shook her head.

"I don't hate you, Tooru-kun... I just..."

She traced circles on the desk, sighing.

"I know I'm acting strange. I'm sorry for that."

"Onpu-chan doesn't need to apologize for something like that..." Tooru laughed nervously. "Really, it's nothing..."

Onpu made a face, turning the paper over. She laughed a little herself. "Is it... Is it really, Tooru-kun?"

He shrugged.

Her smile turned apologetic, and she sighed.

"Maybe I should take a walk... Help get me to focus..."

The purple witch bit her lip before taking a deep breath.

"Would you mind, Tooru-kun?"

Tooru quickly shook his head, waving his hands.

"N-Not at all, Onpu-chan!!"

Onpu smiled, taking his hand, holding it up.

"Alright then. Like this, alright? It'll cause less trouble if I'm the one holding your hand." she winked. "I should know."

Her counterpart just nodded, grinning.

The purple witch sighed.

"This is just temporary, you know..." she started before shaking her head. "Come on. Let's just go, Tooru-kun."

He nodded again.

Onpu lead him out of the room, laughing a little.

"You know, Tooru-kun. Tomorrow is Christmas... and I look forward to celebrating it with my Papa." she let out a relieved sigh. "I barely see him..."

Tooru just blinked before huffing.

"What's so special about Christmas, anyway?"

Onpu smiled.

"Ah... Tis the season."

"Hmph..." Tooru opened one eye. "That the reason why you're being so nice, Onpu-chan?"

"It might be." she admitted, a slight blush on her cheeks. "I wouldn't want to ruin the Christmas spirit around here..."

The blue-haired wizard made a face.

"Huh... That's nice."

"Tooru-kun..."

Onpu sighed, turning to face him. Her smile faded a bit.

"Um..."

Blushing, she looked down, pondering for a few moments.

"Would you, er..."

She just groaned.

"I'm not everything I seem to be, you know... Do you mind that?"

"Nope." Tooru grinned.

"You're still Onpu-chan, aren't you?"

She nodded, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes, I suppose that's true."

She smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Tooru-kun."

"My pleasure, Onpu-chan. Merry Christmas."

Onpu laughed, looking like an angelic child.

"Merry Christmas."

Pecking the side of Tooru's face, the pop idol beamed, tightening her grip around his hand.

She tugged on his sleeve, and the two were off again.

Onpu just smiled to herself, and let her hand relax around his.

"Hey, Tooru-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks... you know, for everything."

Tooru scratched his cheek, and quickly kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome, Onpu-chan."

Onpu laughed.

"I'm glad."

As the couple made their way out into the snow, Onpu just couldn't help but smile.

Much more than three wishes on a shooting star.

Something like _White Christmas_.


End file.
